wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Race ideas
= Rumored New Alliance Race = As of early-May 2006, Blizzard has yet to announce the new Alliance race that will come with the Burning Crusade expansion. As with most speculations on unannounced details, many rumors have swirled about what the new race might be. Below is a table of WoWWiki members' analysis of these rumors (or at least the ones we know). One of these races may be selected for the Burning Crusade expansion pack, or possibly saved for future expansions. We won't know until Blizzard finally tells us, E3 is May 10th, it's possible they are saving the info until then. NOTE: Please try to link to the original rumor sources where available. Everything on it is a rumor. All rumors deserve a home here, regardless if you like them or not. Everybody feels very differently. Since we don't know what the race will be, this is a place to put our ideas. Please respect everybody else's ideas so we can share them with each other. = Rumored Race Sanity Test = You think you got a race for this page? Take the test! = Rumored Race Speculatory Techniques = When actual evidence is in short supply - a number of different speculatory techniques are used by World of Warcraft fans when attempting to discover new races. A description of each of them can be found here: Race Speculation Methods. = Official Blizzard Response = Drysc says: :"They're bigger than a bread box." (Well, so much for Pigmy Gnomes) Drysc says: :"It's something fun to speculate about. Also each new race is going to be accompanied by new starting areas, quests, etc. It's a big question mark right now, of course people are going to be excited. I'm excited to see the reaction." (It makes me wonder, will it be an unexpected choice?) Tigole Says: (Jeff Kaplan) :"With the Alliance race, our goal wasn't to make an "ugly" race. Our goal was to make a "cool" race. We thought of races that fit into the Warcraft lore and complemented the Alliance. We also thought of races that fit this particular expansion, Burning Crusade, and the Outland and started from there. But from the beginning, we wanted to pick something cool. At the end of the day, we needed to approach it as a player and ask ourselves, "Would I want to play that race?" Personally, I am very excited about our choice." Eyonix says: :" Since our official announcement at BlizzCon concerning the upcoming World of Warcraft expansion pack, we've seen a great deal of speculation regarding what race players believe might be available to the Alliance faction. This topic has revealed itself to be both highly debatable and exciting, and we're definitely pleased to see so much interest surrounding this particular future addition to the game. :With that being said, we wanted to take this time to remind everyone that we have not provided any information or made any announcements concerning the new Alliance race to any Web sites, magazines, or other media sources. While we don’t want to discourage you from continuing your discussions on this matter, we ask that you keep that bit of information in mind. When we’re ready to announce the new race, we’ll eagerly share as much information as we can with everyone on our community site." Caydiem: :"If we even remotely hint that we might know what the new Alliance race will be, the badgering for information on that subject would increase tenfold. :P :That said, as someone who has participated in the detailed speculation that comes from an impending announcement such as this in the past, I am tickled by the elaborate explanations you folks come up with to support your claims. :)" Eyonix: :"We're going to announce the new Alliance race when it's in a state that will allow us to present it in all its glory, meaning we want to be able to show off the finished model, art, new zone and discuss in detail all its lore. Each of these items are already available for the Horde's new Blood Elf race and such was even playable at BlizzCon. We're really ecstatic about both new faction races, and feel strongly that both need to be given an opportunity to shine when unveiled. :I will however confirm that the new Alliance race is not the Kool-Aid man. As 'kool' as he is, we felt his existence in Azeroth would be a bit disturbing and thus I felt this as good a time as any to put an end to this specific rumor. ;)" Notes on Races The table below represents the best efforts of the WoWWiki community to list reasons why a race may or may not be the new Burning Crusade Alliance race, but also includes reasons why they may be in a future expansion. They have been placed in alphabetical order to reduce bias toward any particular race. NOTE: Rumors are unsubstantiated and commonly false. *'Rumored Races:' :None of these have been believably and officially confirmed (the exception being April Fools jokes) or denied directly from Blizzard by a blue post or a press release. *'Levels of likelihood (of being true):' ** Confirmed — The races marked as Confirmed were officially presented as THE new race for its appropriated expansion. ** Possible — No actual information about the requirements of this race, so any is possible (other expansions than Burning Crusade only). ** Unconfirmed — Plain speculations, with solid arguements or not. ** Debunked — Debunked as a possibility by supposed official sources (Blizzard employees). *Reasons: **'Bold-written reasons' — Relatively strong reasons/arguments. **''Italic-written reasons'' — Relatively weak reasons/arguments. Notice! If you think something is rated incorrectly, PLEASE click on the discussion tab before you change it yourself. Let people know you think it is incorrect, leave your ideas and sources for your information. Together, we'll agree on how feasable it is. + Strong Alliance connection. + Connection to the Emerald Dream (which may be in an expansion). '- 'Forest Spirits' rather than a true race: they have none of their own architecture, culture or even established society.' -''' No Obvious Relationship to Outland.' '- 4 Legs Technical Difficulty.' |----- valign="top" || Dark Trolls ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + A tribe of Dark Trolls aided the alliance in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. ''? Hyjal, being an unused zone, could be a good starting place for the Trolls. It's big enough that it could even be split into 2 zones, and lead into Ashenvale. + Like Blood Elves, are a slightly different version of an already existing race. ? Although Dark Trolls were seen throughout Kalimdor in WC3, they have yet to be seen in WoW (although the Zandalar Tribe is rumored to be Dark Trolls). - Very little else is known about them. - Of all the trolls they are the most primitive. ? What appears to be a Dark Troll village already exists in-game in Darkshore, an Alliance zone.(But they are blue not purple as dark trolls are described to be),(This village is currently unaccessible, but it and nearby roads are visible from the Night Elf druid-only flightpath from Moonglade to Teldrassil, and a non-druid flightpath from Moonglade to Auberdine) |----- valign="top" || Draenei ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3: TFT|| right|thumb|Will the Alliance get an ugly race? + Lore-based hatred of Orcs. + Originally from Draenor/Outland, and would fit well in The Burning Crusade Expansion. Share a goal simillar to the Blood Elves to return which fits well with expansion. + Rumored to have unmutated version which hasn't been seen before. + Draenei Rumor + Connection to lost Alliance expedition on Draenor is a possibility. ? Draenei buildings exist in the same parent directory as human and orc buildings (outland directory). However, one would assume Draenei buildings would be in Outland regardless. ? Febuary Computer Gaming says directly in print: 'Alliance players will enjoy playing Draenei'. However, this was declared merely speculation by the editor. ? No female Draenei have been previously seen but, prior to World of Warcraft, no female Dwarf, Troll, Gnome or Tauren had been seen either (whereas Sylvanas Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore, Tyrande Whisperwind and Griselda Blackhand represent their race) ''- Stealth abilities too similar to Night Elves.'' '- Last known to be allied with Blood Elves, Naga, and Illidan.' ' - Have a thirst for Magic as a route to their home, similar to Blood Elves; Blood Elves shunned for this reason from the Alliance' |----- valign="top" || Drakonid ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WoW|| right|thumb|Dragons FTW +Early Warcraft lore states that Alexstrasza gave an oath of non-aggression to all of the current races of the Alliance (excluding Gnomes) as long as she was in power over the Red Dragonflight, and she has a deep hatred for Orcs. This suggests a reason for the Red Dragonflight to join the Alliance. ? Which flight? ''- Tails (larger than Tauren) might have clipping issues on mounts'' ''- All Drakonids in game are rather huge.'' - Drakonids Rumor is poorly written and poorly thought out, in comparison to the Blood Elf page and even the Worgen Rumor |----- valign="top" || Dragonspawn ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3: TFT|| right|thumb|Dragons FTW part 2 +Early Warcraft lore states that Alexstrasza gave an oath of non-aggression to all of the current races of the Alliance (excluding Gnomes) as long as she was in power over the Red Dragonflight, and she has a deep hatred for Orcs. This suggests a reason for the Red Dragonflight to join the Alliance. + Known female model ? Which flight '- Four legs (technical difficulty)' |----- valign="top" || Ethereal ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WoW: BC|| right|thumb|What of the mysterious Ethereals? + Provide a new, unique visual style to the game. + An entirely new sentient race would likely have no small amount of impact lore-wise. - Are very similar to goblins in that they are only interested in business, theirs being magic. - They have shown no kind of presence on Azeroth, and the new race will likely already be established on Azeroth. - The Alliance would first have to make contact with the outlands before an alliance would be made, blizzard has stated that they might be making opening the portal a world event like the one for AQ. No way blizzard wouldnt have the race playable at launch. - Are strictly neutral, and would aid Alliance, Horde, or even the Burning Legion in order to further their own goals. |----- valign="top" || Forest Troll ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC2|| + Absolutely hate Blood Elves. + Blood elves and Forest trolls waged war, perhaps blood elves and Horde alliance will make the Trolls seek alliance with the Alliance. + If Forest Trolls don't ally themselves with some pretty strong allies the former High elves (Blood elves) will surely wipe them out once and for all (High elves/Blood elves want all Forest Trolls dead). + Like Blood Elves, they are a slightly different version of an established playable race. + Once allies to the Horde, were betrayed by the Orcs and now harbour a grudge - Thrall quote: "Forest Trolls. It shames me to think they were ever a part of the Horde." Sylvanas quote: "Forest trolls! I hate them even more than those cursed dreadlords. Slaughter them all!" - Humans were involved with defeating the forest trolls with the high elves, in exchange for the elves teaching 100 humans the art of magic. - No obvious connection to the Outland. - Forest Trolls live in the southeast region of Quel'Thalas, just below where Eversong Forest (the Blood Elf starting zone) will be. It is highly unlikely Blizzard would place both new races and starting zones right next to each other. |----- valign="top" || Furbolg ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + Night Elf connection. + "Animal"-type, beastly and large race, a good balance addition for Alliance. + Have had many emotes added to them along with new animations. + Furbolg Rumor. + Hyjal, being an unused zone, could be a good starting place for the Furbolgs. It's big enough that it could even be split into 2 zones, and lead into Ashenvale. + The destruction of Hyjal provides an incentive to travel to Outland: revenge. |----- valign="top" || Gnolls ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| - Little evidence of civilization. - Certain undead gnoll tribes known to serve the Scourge, although it's not like they'll "ask" you to join them. ;) '- At war with Alliance.' '- No Obvious Relationship to Outland.' |----- valign="top" || Goblin ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC2|| + They could fit well into an ocean-related expansion and are a very popular race. + Neutral cities could remain neutral if its a group of goblins seperate from the steamwheele Cartel. + Greed-based culture could easily support the introduction of a new mercenary faction. + Character models already rigged for armor. + Are the only present unplayable race with a model capable of equiping all different armour styles (excluding helmets). - Neutral Race not likely to side with Horde or Alliance. - Goblins are indifferent toward the Naga and Blood Elves, and do not wish to ever see an end to the Alliance/Horde conflict, as that would bring an end to their profitable war-time sales. For this reason, the goblins favor neither side and no race. They will do their best to make sure war continues for generations. '- No Obvious Relationship to Outland.' '- Would require lots of lore changes.' |----- valign="top" || High Elves ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC2|| + Close ties to the Alliance. ' + All remaining High Elves are utterly disgusted by the Blood Elves. They consider the lengths to which the Blood Elves have gone to be completely insane, and seek to distance themselves from Blood Elves as much as possible.' + Search for new homeland backstory for quests. + Not found in Outland which may not be accesible to all players + Majority in Kalimdor. Well established lore. Current equipment and classes are applicable. ? W3: Frozen Throne Night Elf Story line suggests good relationship between High Elves and Night Elves *Note Maiev & Tyrande's conversation with Kael. ? Past High elf heroes visited Outland. - Same race as Blood Elves, merely a different faction. '- No Obvious Relationship to Outland.' '- Extremely doubtful that a second 'elf' model would be selected, with a model nearly identical (beyond clothing and coloration) to Blood Elves and Night Elves.' '- Traditional capital of Silvermoon in hands of the Blood Elves.' '- High elf population far too low to support player population.' Caydiem, a Blizzard Moderator on the Official forums, stated that there are far more Blood Elves than High Elves, and that the Gnomes far outnumber High Elves. This is because Gnomes evacuated half their race from Gnomeregan, while the High Elves of Quel'Thalas were completely slaughtered. She was "reciting this from memory". She also replied that, as she understands it, the Warcraft RPG game has not yet been updated to properly reflect current numbers as they stand in World of Warcraft. Arthas's undead army decimated nearly ninety percent of the high elven population, all but a few made the switch to Blood Elves. |----- valign="top" || Ice Trolls ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + Ice Troll mercenaries fought alongside Arthas (before he took up Frostmourne) and Muradin Bronzebeard. + Like Blood Elves, they are a slightly different version of an established playable race. + No signs of shamanism in their culture (the new Alliance race will almost certainly not have access to the shaman class) + Presence in starting zone of Dun Morogh. - Frostmane tribe hostile to all Alliance races. '- Historic feud with Dwarves. -No obvious relationship to Outland.' ? Enemy of the Scourge. |----- valign="top" || Mok'Nathal ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3:TFT|| + Provides a large, Horde-like race for the alliance. + Mok'Nathal Rumor, though minor mistakes in the flavor story point to the Mok'Nathal Rumor being false. '- Rexxar clearly states that he is the last of his kind. - If the Mok'Nathal are really half-Orc, half-Ogres one would think that the only thing that'd stop more Mok'Nathal would be lack of mood.' |----- valign="top" || Mountain Giant ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3:TFT|| + Lore connections to Alliance. ''- Possible balance issues.'' ''- Too big.'' '- No Obvious Relationship to Outland.' '- Not seen wearing clothes.' '- Unknown intelligence, culture, or civilization.' |----- valign="top" || Murloc ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + They could fit will in an ocean-related expansion pack + Rumors of Verging on Sentience. (Illidan Rocks says: "The bonus orc campaign in The Frozen Throne provides precedent for murlocs being sentient; those who worshipped the Sea Witch were clearly intelligent and even had dialogue.") '' + Gaming Steve Murloc Rumor.'' + Blizzard did an interesting piece a while back showing that murlocs may not be as stupid as we think http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/misc/murloclore/murlocs.html' '- No Obvious Relationship to Outland. - Currently at war with Alliance'. |----- valign="top" || Naga ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + Relationship to Outland via Illidan + They could fit well into an ocean-related expansion and are a very popular race. ''- Possibly associated with Old Gods.'' '- No Legs Technical Difficulty.' '- No lore connections to Alliance.' '- Unlikely to ally with Alliance against their Blood Elf allies.' '- Formerly Highborne.' |----- valign="top" || Nathrezim ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + Very strong connection to Outland and overall theme of Burning Crusade. + We've seen how Metzen likes to break the standard fantasy stereotypes - Orcs being honourable, High Elves being shorter than humans etc. Adding a demon race to the supposedly 'holy' Alliance would be certainly in the style of Metzen. + Forsaken-type lore - they have decided to make their own way after the fall of Archimonde and Tichondrius, loosening their binds to the Scourge and the Burning Legion and now have their own agenda, as we can see from Balnazzar and the Scarlet Crusade, and his brother, Varimathras and his Forsaken allegiance. + Known to be powerful shapeshifters and manipulators, meaning that a joining to th Alliance will certainly not be out of their grasp if they wish it to be so - the Alliance would have no choice in the matter: they've seen what Onyxia can do. + Beastly and large race, a good balance addition for Alliance. Also, there is concept art for a wingless Nathrezim, meaning that wings may not neccesarily be an issue. + Their demonic affiliation makes them good counterpart of Blood Elves. + Nathrezim are not bestial or overly violent like many other demons, and have good reasoning. They know a good opportunity when they see one. ? Nathrezim rumor. ''- They are "Demon"-type creature in game, not Humanoid. But this can be changed the same way as Forsaken are not Undead.'' - They are evil demonic soul vampires. - Hated by many races. But this never stopped them from seizing control. Mal'Ganis and Tichondrius managed to dupe the Prince of Lordaeron into turning to the Scourge. Forcing an alliance won't be difficult, especially when you have the power to cripple your 'allies' from the inside... |----- valign="top" || Nerubian ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + They could fit well into an Northrend expansion and are a very popular race. + Fanatic hatred of the Undead, Scourge or otherwise. ''- Biologically connected to the Silithid, which are hostile to all races''. '- No lore connections to Alliance.' '- Unlikely to appear without Northrend.' '- No Obvious Relationship to Outland'. '- Six legs, technical difficulty.' |----- valign="top" || Ogre ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC1|| + Originally from Draenor/Outland. + Ogres left the Horde since the end of the Second War because the Horde was too weak, and became their own party. They can easily join the other faction (Alliance) by doing something to convince them. + Ogres were touched up a bit with a few of their animations. ? No female Ogres have been previously seen, see Draenei + Ogre Rumor ? Revealed Outlands Ogre model http://www.goblinworkshop.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=11&pos=18 casts some doubt to some on whether Ogres are indeed the Alliance race. Though this model is obviously a 'creature' Ogre, another question can still be posed. Why take a large amount of time to create a new Ogre model when a simple reskin of the 'player' Ogre would probably suffice? However, due to recently given informations, these ones might be the Ogre-demigod leaders called the Gronns, or maybe their brethren. - Traditionally a Horde race. '- "This is not Everquest, this is World of Warcraft. Ogres are not a playable race so they have no need of fitting through doorways."--Drokthul, Blizzard (Dec 2005)' |----- valign="top" || Pandaren ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3: TFT|| + Settlement in Stonetalon Mountains, and there is a zone-sized unused area on the map at the west end of the Stonetalon range. Pandaria said to be located on island in same area. (WoW RPG) + Katricia: "Do Pandarens exist in World of Warcraft? Maybe they will be found in the beta or retail version of the game and maybe they will be granted a special place in an expansion." ? It's probably worth mentioning in passing that other journalists that when mentioning the ex-April-Fools-joke Pandaren Empire to Blizzard staff got a surprisingly cagey response... Eurogamer.net. ''- weak Gamespy debunk of Pandarens for Burning Crusade expansion pack.'' - It is unlikely that the pandaren will ever choose to involve themselves in the conflict on more than an individual scale. Pandaren who befriend either Horde or Alliance races will defend their companions against whatever threat, even members of the opposing side, but as a society they are totally neutral. Pandaren encountered outside the Barrens are wanderers and travelers, belonging to no affiliation. Their outlook meshes well with the Alliance, and most pandaren in Kalimdor are found in the company of Alliance races, particularly Ironforge dwarves. Pandaren are eccentric, however, and some feel more at home around the Horde.(WoW RPG) - No Obvious Relationship to Outland. ''- Unseen model in World of Warcraft this time.'' ? Lore found in the RPG books (over which Chris Metzen holds final approval) states that the Pandaren have good relations with the races of the Alliance except Kul'Tiras and Night Elves who they have yet to forgive) and the Horde (with the notable exceptions of both the Blood Elves and the Forsaken who they believe are evil). While speculative this may give resons for the Pandaren going over to the Alliance for protection. ? Katricia: "Pandarens will not be a playable characters... at this time. Will they make cameo appearances in the game as NPCs? Some things are best left unanswered I think :)" ? Blizzard has stated that no magazines or web publications know the Alliance race. |----- valign="top" || Quilboar ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + The god of the quilboar, Agamaggan, battled the Burning Legion in ancient times. + Distinct hatred of the Horde, especially the Tauren and the Orcs. + Possible tie to Outland, as, like the Dwarves, the Quilboars may begin a massive expedition to uncover their orgins and find artifacts of their god's bygone struggle. + Are willing to aid other races if given an incentive, one such example being Mangletooth. ? Following this link, the Quilboars from Razorfen Kraul use to have a shamanistic faith, though this is hardly a reason for them not to be implemented. It is likely that there are a few similar cases of abandoned traditional faiths. - Hatred of the Alliance also. |----- valign="top" || Satyr ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3|| + Very strong connection to Outland and overall theme of Burning Crusade. Might be good help for Alliance in the Outland against their evil brethren. + We've seen how Metzen likes to break the standard fantasy stereotypes - Orcs being honourable, High Elves being shorter than humans etc. Adding a demon race to the supposedly 'holy' Alliance would be certainly in the style of Metzen. + Forsaken-type lore: evil race turned good, looking for acceptance + In WoW, they live in Azshara, where their Horde counterpart, Blood Elves, live. Also near Mount Hyjal, possible starting zone. + "Animal"-type, beastly and large race, a good balance addition for Alliance + Their demonic affiliation makes them good counterpart of Blood Elves ?The satyr Zenn Foulhoof lives in Teldrassil, and is friendly towards Alliance players. Although he is up to no good, the Night Elves only employ a minor punishment when he causes trouble. This shows that whilst the Elves may find him distasteful, they are willing to tolerate his presence. However, this is an isolated incident, and all other satyrs are hostile.(Also, there was a friendly Blood Elf in an Horde City, Sunrock Retreat. This can be some kind of hint) ? When you complete Zenn Foulhoofś quest, he says "''Who would have ever guessed that I, Zenn Foulhoof, would have a night elf to do my bidding? Certainly not me! But so it goes... this beloved world of ours is full of surprises. An ironic hint by Blizzard? - They are "Demon"-type creature in game, not Humanoid. But this can be changed the same way as Forsaken are not Undead - They seem to be pure Evil, Demonic creatures. However, the actual Satyr as playable race might not be the Satyrs we know now, who turned into demons willingly, but Night Elves corrupted by force, magic, persuasion or trickery. Either that, or redeemed... - Hated by Night Elves. But, as with the Forsaken, they might be accepted by other Alliance races that had little to do with them so far. |----- valign="top" || Tigon ||BC: Debunked2 Future: Unlikely||Fan Fiction|| ''- Debunk by GamerGod.'' - Only Verifiable Reference to Tigon is Fan Fiction. '- No Obvious Relationship to Outland.' '- Tigon are a shapeshifted form of the Tiger Aspect Trolls of Zul'gurub.' '- Not an actual "race" in Warcraft.' '- "Tigon" is the model name, not a race name.' |----- valign="top" || Tuskarr ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WC3: TFT|| + They could fit well in a Northrend Expansion + Limited lore |----- valign="top" || Worgen ||BC: Unconfirmed Future: Possible||WoW||thumb|"For wherever the Worgen tread, they bring terror and bloodshed with them."-Ur + The Kirin Tor Archmage, Alphus Wordwill, suggests a method of using "good-hearted" worgen to fight the Scourge and other evils for the Alliance: "This begs the question as to what can be done with them. Are we morally correct in eliminating them, as they are a danger to all mortals? I do not believe so; rather, I believe we should find a cure. If possible, this cure would not prevent the transformation, it would do more — it would preserve the afflicted individual’s mindset after the transformation. Such an effect would allow good-hearted worgen to take on fearsome physical abilities and use these against the Forsaken, the Scourge and other evil powers. Given proper funding and support, I believe that I could create such a cure." (Excerpt from Warcraft: Lands of Conflict) +During Vilende Starsong's vision, she saw the Worgen battling the Burning Legion on the wolfmen's home planet, and when Vilende summoned them using the Scythe of Elune, they agreed to assist her in battling their common foe in Felwood. So the Worgen could seek out Outland in an attempt to return to their home (via the many portals found there), and protect it from the Burning Legion. + There are seemingly two kinds of worgen: the extradimensional ones summoned by Arugal and the Scythe of Elune are the most common. However, some, like the citizens of Pyrewood Village, seem to have once been human but cursed in some way. It could be possible that these worgen could seek out a cure for their curse by accessing one of the many portals in Outland in an attempt to discover the origin of the Worgen. -The likelihood of a race that changes form based on the time of day is low. '- The Worgen Rumor is believed to be from a fan fiction, but fan fiction has been written for many races and no source is as of yet known. This does not exclude it as a possibility.' '- No Obvious Relationship to Outland.' '- Inherently chaotic and murderous.' '- "For wherever the Worgen tread, they bring terror and bloodshed with them."-Ur' |} Notes * ∴ If this Wisp thing isn't an April Fools joke, I'm scared. --Fandyllic * At Blizzcon, creative director, Chris Metzen had this to say regarding the new race: "When we finally reveal alliance race, it's gonna blow your mind. At first, you are gonna say 'whaa?', but then 'wow...'. It's gonna be awesome." * "...all of the WOW races will have strong motivating incentives to go to Outland", CGW, Dec 2005 * † Children of Cenarius, or Cenarians are: Keepers of the Grove (male), Dryad (female). * 1 Gaming Steve is a dubious source, but could be considered an industry insider. * 2 According to GamerGod, Caydiem said: "Do you really think we'd introduce a race of jungle cat-people that has absolutely no relation to Outland whatsoever? ;)" (This might imply the race has something to do with Outland.) = Vote in a Poll! = Let's hear what you think at kwiz.biz! = Credits = Thanks especially to Xmuskrat who put a ton of work into this page. Credit also goes to the many other WoWWiki users who contributed to and bashed heads over this page. Thanks also to Blizzard who generated the desire for this page by their cryptic inscrutability. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rumors Category:Burning Crusade